


honest

by princerumati



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: rezo por lo mejor para ti.





	honest

**Honest** **-** **The** **Neighbourhood**

  
Me detengo en frente de toda la clase, estoy nervioso, no hice la tarea pero había mentido y debía hacerme cargo de mis acciones...

—Katsuki, ¿de qué libro nos hablaras?

Hacerme cargo de mis acciones...mintiendo nuevamente.

—Hablaré sobre un libro que me llamó bastante la atención y que me lo ha recomendado una amiga...— mentiras piadosas, esas que dabas por un  bien mayor. Soné seguro y confiado, exponiendo aquel libro inexistente. — Realmente me gustó... —me detuve, al percatarme de una cosa...— miré al profesor de Literatura, que me devolvía la mirada impasible, y negué.

»Realmente no me gustó, no es algo que volvería a leer...— mi mirada viajó a la clase, y se detuvo en  un chico en especial, volví mi vista a mis pies. —Mi historia no es de amor es sobre el amor— clavé mi mirada en las hojas en blanco y suspire.

» Un chico y otro chico, se conocen. Nunca se habían visto antes ya que eran de distintas nacionalidades pero el destino se encargó de ponerlos en un mismo lugar y dar un principio a su historia— miré a la clase para disimular la mentira que conllevaba una gran verdad.

»Yuki Natsuki— _Dios, que bueno que soy_ , me felicité mentalmente. — Es un estudiante de último año de secundaria, con una familia funcional y que apoya cada decisión que él toma, el chico con la vida perfecta. No es muy inteligente pero rinde bien en cada evaluación por el esfuerzo que hace en cada una de ellas. Es autodenominado homosexual.

»Pero la historia no comienza allí, su principio tomó un par de años atrás, ubicándose en primaria.

»Cuando tenía nueve años, conoció al que sería su mejor amigo.

» Cuando Yuki fue a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, nunca imaginó que un chico de cabellos platino con  un rostro aniñado y con unos fanales tan penetrantes, chocaría contra él, lanzándolo al suelo...— pensé en un nombre que a fuera Viktor pero a la vez no lo fuera...— Vitya Nirkof, tampoco imaginó que al chico que tiró al suelo (accidentalmente) le sangraría la nariz y llorara lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerlo nervioso y hacer que llorara con él.

»Fue de aquellos encuentros que estaban destinados a ser, no había explicación ni motivo, sólo sucedió. Probablemente si ellos pudieran elegir a la clase de persona que ocuparía un lugar tan importante en su vida, lo más seguro es que no se hubiesen elegido. No se acercarían a la opción del otro.

»Ellos eran totalmente dispares. No tenían nada en común. Si a Yuki  le gustaba el programa de autos, al otro le gustaba el programa de héroes. Si Yuki quería chocolate, el otro quería vainilla. Tan diferentes y a la vez tan indispensables para el otro.

»Ese encuentro fue el principio de su amistad, una que perduraría varios años, pero que se rompería como un cristal...—hice una pausa, dándome fuerza. —Vitya nunca juzgó la homosexualidad de su amigo, es más, lo apoyó. El problema no era el cómo era su amigo, eso era sumamente aceptado. El problema era que...su amigo estaba perdida y profundamente enamorado de Vitya...—era una verdad, tanto que dolía mencionarla...pero eso no justifica lo que Viktor hizo después. —Ambos eran jóvenes e inexpertos, a sus diecisiete años no habían tenido ningún encuentro sexual con el sexo opuesto (Yuki por razones obvias) y esa indiferencia con la que el turco no parecía prestar atención a las chicas...ilusionaba demasiado al asiático.

»Vitya tenía algo a su favor, lo despistado que era igualaba a su atractivo físico y nunca, en todos esos años, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía Yuki por él...Pero, sí, todo tiene un "pero", eso es lo que impulsa a la historia a desarrollarse, ¿no?— me dirigí a la clase sin mirar a alguien en especial. — Sólo bastó una noche, una sola noche, para arruinarlo todo.

»Una mariposa puede batir sus alas y puede causar un huracán al otro lado del mundo. El efecto bola de nieve — me encogí de hombros y volví a mirar a mis pies. —Inició como todo un cliché: alcohol— espero que nadie note mi vergüenza. — Esa noche se habían reunido en la casa del turco, hablaron, jugaron y bebieron, se hicieron chistes y siguieron bebiendo hasta quedar demasiado ebrios como para besarse al segundo siguiente — mis mejillas estaban rojas. —Sí, eran jóvenes y curiosos, queriendo experiencia y eso es lo que tuvieron: experiencia. Tuvieron relaciones — mi pecho dolió un poco. —No hicieron el amor, como Yuki realmente se moría por llamarlo, fue sólo sexo. Sí, fabuloso y todo, pero fue sólo sexo. Nada del otro mundo. Intercambio de fluidos y nada más.

»Sí, estaban borrachos pero no lo suficiente como para no recordarlo al día siguiente.

»Yuki lo recordaba... Vitya fingió que no— mis manos temblaban y arrugue un poco las hojas para disimular. —Eventualmente, el asiático fingió que fue un sueño raro, no porque quisiera olvidarlo sino porque su amigo lo quería así y, si algo sabía Yuki, es que haría lo que fuera por él— fingí cambiar de hoja y leer. Necesitaba mi impasibilidad. — Así que ese día, fingieron que nunca pasó nada. Pero no pudieron engañarse a si mismos a la próxima vez. Siguieron con su amistad como si nada y como era costumbre de ello, una vez  a la semana rotaban para hacer una "noche de hombres" en la casa de cada uno, fue el turno de Yuki el hacer la reunión.

»Tomaron nuevamente. No lo suficiente pero sí para quitar las inhibiciones de Vitya. Volvieron a hacerlo y al día siguiente, fingieron que nunca pasó nada.

»Con el paso de los meses, Vitya no necesitó usar como excusa el alcohol para poder tomar el cuerpo de Yuki cuando y cuánto quisiera. Aumentando las esperanzas y alimentando sus ilusiones de amor.

»Yuki permitía aquello porque le gustaba vivir en la fantasía... Hasta que el ru...turco, se encargó de destruirlas por él.

»Al parecer, Vitya no quería ser homosexual y mucho menos tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre. Se encargó de ser cruel con la excusa de ser honesto...le dijo a Yuki que ya no podían ser amigos, el asiático se confesó como último recurso y...— me calle un momento, sabiendo que mi voz se rompería y no quería mostrarle eso a Viktor. Cuando me recuperé, pude seguir adelante.

»Yuki nunca olvidará lo que le dijo ese día su mejor amigo: "Me das asco". Eso fue un golpe duro. Realmente algo que Natsuki nunca esperaría de alguien tan apacible como Nirkof.

»Ese día, Yuki no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Vitya. No podía y tampoco quería. No lo veía necesario. Sólo fue un espectador más de la farsa de ese turco y miró con ojo crítico y (probablemente) un poco dolido la manera en la que salía con cada chica. Vio cómo se cortó su precioso cabello largo y la forma en la que el chico al que alguna vez conoció, cambiaba de la noche a la mañana, dándole la espalda.

»Al final, Yuki le escribe una carta, si me permiten, la leeré para ustedes — miré a la clase. Mis manos tomaron el papel que sí estaba escrito y lo leí para ellos.

» _Vitya:_

_Te he observado por mucho tiempo, te conozco demasiado bien y lo supe antes que tú, pero nunca imaginé lo que harías._

_Ese día, me dijiste cosas muy crueles._

_Ese día, tenías miedo y me alejaste. Lo sé._

_Te perdono por todo. Siempre lo he hecho._

_Pero hay una cosa que nunca te perdonaré..._

_No fuiste honesto conmigo. Desearía que lo hubieses sido._

_Espero que encuentres la manera de ser tu mismo algún día, el cambio puede ser sorprendente, por eso rezo por lo mejor para ti._

_Ese día, ya lo sabía, el daño ya estaba hecho. El veneno ya había entrado en tu interior, no podrías cambiarlo._

_¿Por qué_ _finges_ _que no está?_

_Cariño, tú nunca pudiste estar con todas esas chicas, ¿no?_

_Cariño, quizás tú nunca puedas estar con chicas._

_Sé honesto, cariño, no por mí, sino por ti"_

—¿Cómo se llama el libro, Yuuri?— preguntó el profesor.

A la mierda.

Sonreí. —Se llama honesto.

Y con eso, volví a mi lugar, notando como Viktor tenía su rostro escondido entre sus brazos y sus hombros temblaban, su cuerpo apoyado contra la mesa.

_Sé honesto,_ _Viktor_ _._   
  
  



End file.
